The Taste Of Blood
by The Art Of Destruction 13
Summary: Ulquiorra Schiffer is an asassin with a sadistic streak. What happens when he is sent on a mission to Kakura High with the sesta Espada to keep watch on a certain red head. The very woman he might just have to kill becomes the focal point of his curiosity and the one to break down his many walls. A twisted take on a romance that will change the course of two peoples lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra followed his target with quick, lithe steps. His predatory gaze never leaving the object of his mission, the person that needed to be terminated. When he had first killed, his senses were numbed; emotions conflicted between carrying out his leaders orders and taking away innocent lives for those very orders. It was a matter of his soul, but such emotions are what will bring you down, suffocating in a world of despair.

* * *

**"Aizen-Sama?" The green eyed boy stared up at his adoptive father in fear. For the past six months he had endured ruthless training with his fathers subordinates and now came the moment in which he had to prove himself worthy. The eight-year-old pale boy stared at the family before him, a mother clinging onto her child. The little girl was crying miserably into her mother's chest, " Daddy? Where's Daddy?" Ulquiorra felt his chest clench in empathy, the girl's father was outside, lying dead on the ground. It was a punishment from Aizen himself and now the rest of the mans family would have to suffer too, but not by Aizen but himself. "Ulquiorra", Aizen-Sama smiled tenderly at the young boy. "What are you waiting for? Finish them." Ulquiorra nodded and stepped towards the mother and took out the knife from his pocket. She tried to hit him, raising her hand but he quickly dodged and before she knew it, his slender hand had pressed the knife against her throat, holding her arms in place with the other. The boy looked solemnly at his victim, the cries of the little girl surrounding Ulquiorra with guilt in hid chest. In the end he chose to obey, "Yes Aizen Sama", He slid the knife across her throat, the blood splattering on the white walls and his pale face. Ulquiorra turned towards the little girl who was shaking uncontrollably and bent down to face her crouching figure. " I'm sorry," he whispered before pushing her to the floor and stabbing her directly in the heart. She screamed in pain but he couldn't stop, he felt so angry with himself and kept releasing that anger with every brutal stab. Killing his emotions in the process as Aizen looked on with delight in his eyes.**

**'This child is meant to kill'**

* * *

There was not a hint of remorse on his doll like face, his tone of voice was dark and condescending.

"Trash"

He slit open the throat of the trembling figure before him, watching unfazed as the man choked on his own blood, the crimson liquid splattering across the brick alley walls and his dark trench coat. His method of killing was always quick and precise, bloody yet not as sadistic as his other 'siblings'. He thought of Noitra who preferred to rape his victims, be it male or female before he bashed their skulls in and Grimmjow who tended to give his victims a weapon and toy with them before they died. The authorities had even begun recognizing these traits and named the serial killers 'Espada'. He was known as the 'Quattro' because of an incident where he carved a 4 in a male's chest but the number four was also his rank. Thinking about his associate's different…'perks' he realized he had his own.

He slowly dragged his tongue across the smeared blood on his snow-white hand, savoring the metallic taste that brought about strange satisfaction.

The sight of blood had always fascinated him as a child and even more so as an adult. He had come to immensely appreciate the sight of someone bleeding to their deaths. It was, in his opinion ' Hauntingly beautiful'. He had put aside all notions that what he did for his adoptive father was not murder but in fact…Art.

Walking away from the brutal creation, he placed his hands in the folds of his pockets when suddenly a loud scream pierced the tranquil atmosphere and his head snapped towards the flicker of auburn red hair disappearing behind a wall.

He was spotted…

...

Orihime ran as fast as her legs could carry her away from the gruesome sight. The murderer in the trench coat and the corpse of the man! , The man bleeding all over the pavement, his eyes dull and frozen in shock. She shut her eyes tight as if to blink away the scenes in her head. She could feel a presence looming behind her and dread overtook every core of her body. She forced herself to run faster,her breath becoming labored and harsh and she let out a surprised shriek as her left foot caught on a rock, causing her to crash face first into the paved ground bellow. Her hands were bruised and a slight gash formed on her right cheek, a small trickle of blood trailing down her face.

She panicked.

Soft footsteps sounded through the air and a pale figure stepped out of the shadows. Orihime felt her heart pulse in fear but she couldn't move, he was already here, she brought her eyes up to see him. His skin was ghostly white and crimson blood tainted his full lips, which curved up slightly in the ghost of a smirk at the sight of the helpless girl before him. She searched around for any sign of escape but unfortunately, It was a dead end. Seeing the obvious distress in her expression, Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side, soft raven locks swaying over his face.

"Are you afraid woman?"

he looked at her curiously and she stared back at him, this time the fearful glint in her grey eyes was gone, she was not afraid. Orihime has always been the damsel in distress but this time she wouldn't play that part, she would embrace death without fear.

"I am not afraid", Ulquiorra's gaze was calculating and he couldn't help but become fascinated with this red headed woman before him. In all his encounters with others, they had always given him the same responses,

_' why are you doing this?', _

_'Please don't kill me.'_

But this woman, this woman was different even though she seemed as weak as the others and he couldn't help but be _**curious...**_

He advanced towards her with slow, deadly steps and crouched down to face her, without thinking , Ulquiorra dragged his icy fingers across the trickle of blood on her cheek, staring at the crimson liquid for just a moment with wide emerald eyes.

The woman before him flushed bright red and tried moving back away from him, she stopped however when her body touched the brick wall behind her.

_**A dead end...**_

For a minute, the pale assassin debated what to do in this dire situation, so he swift moved away, he wouldn't kill her even though she had been a witness, even though she saw his face.

"Run"

"W-what?', Orihime stammered much to the amusement of the criminal before her but stopped and took this chance to escape; she got up and in a flash started running past him.

He could have killed her easily, he could have stopped her too, but her stood there watching, the ghost of a smirk settling on his blood tainted lips. Ulquiorra brought his pale fingers up to his lips, trailing his pink tongue daintily across the liquid, savoring the metallic taste of blood.

**_Her blood._**

"You certainly are strange...Onna"

* * *

**so I just realized I posted this chapter incomplete! anyway, review! ^.^**

**-Ally**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arigatou to everyone who reviewed! I know the first chapter was extremely short, but this chapter will definitely be longer ^.^. Thank you for sharing your thoughts and advice, please feel free to criticize anything because that is what will make me a better writer. I will try to update whenever I can :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach, if I did, Ulquiorra would have been healed by Orihime's Santen Kisshun.**

* * *

Ulquiorra bowed respectfully to his leader seated on the throne, as usual, his missions were carried out flawlessly and Aizen Sama nodded in aproval as he finish relay the details, of course not all the details.. It was a known fact in the Espada association that any witnesses would have to be terminated, but, that night, he couldn't kill her. No, she intrigued him to much to be killed in his usual precise, clinical manner. In the back of his mind, a part of him wanted to come in contact with this particular woman once again, she amused him.

"Ulquiorra, you may leave now.". Aizen Sama smiled gently, the usual stray lock of dark brown hair falling over his face. The emerald eyed assassin nodded obediently and got up from his kneeling position. His trench coat was stained with blood and hardened on his hands and face, it was the reason he always wore a black coat when out on these missions, **'**_Blood stains are always so hard to remove'_ He thought to himself. He had always been neat and orderly, even as an orphan child, Sitting on the sidelines watching the other children play in the sand but never joining them. Observation was something he preferred over socializing.

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat and walked down the hallway to his room, abruptly stopping as moans and cussing could be heard from the other side. Ulquiorra already knew by the vulgar language who said person was but what he didn't know was why was said person was in his room. For a moment he contemplated opening the door, he really wanted to enjoy a long shower but the mere thought of sexual acts played out on his bed was revolting and not something he wanted to see. It was times like these that he itched more than ever to get rid of such trash, hell, the Sesta Espada never seized to challenge him to a fight to prove his strength. It was in his opinion ,pathetic ,that Grimmjow was so insecure and rash.

His pale hand clenched softly on the handle and opened the door, his eyes landing unamused and emotionless as ever on Sun Sun and Grimmjow's naked forms.

"Out."

"Tch!', Grimmjow grinned menacingly as if he was just waiting to be caught while bearing his canine teeth, "Fight me and I will!"The blue haired flexed his muscles in anticipation and Ulquiorra was slightly annoyed, though his face remained blank and bored. He turned his gaze to Sun Sun who was hurriedly pulling her clothes over herself, She flushed brightly under his penetrating stare and quickly brought the too long sleeves of her top to cover her mouth. _'Trash'. _Sun Sun was one of Tia's subordinates and he knew not to test the strength of the only Female Espada. She was undoubtedly stronger than him , you see unlike Grimmjow, he knew who his superiors were and respected them as such so he caught the girls attention and spoke, "Leave". She flinched under the iciness of his tone and pulled the rest of her clothes in place before attempting to walk away. Grimmjow grabbed her hand and slapped her across the face while Ulquiorra felt like sighing at the blue haired mans actions. "You will leave when I tell you to!"

"H-Hai Grimmjow Sama", She stuttered out and Grimmjow grinned. Obedience was what he liked and dominating was what he relished in.

"NOW FIGHT ME !"

It seemed that the Sesta was aiming to drive him to the point of wanting to engage in a fight by any means, ie. sex in his own bedroom and at this point he wanted nothing more than to rid himself of such an annoyance.

"FIGHT ME DAMMIT!, Grimjow shouted and Ulquiorra suppressed a cynical laugh. Another thing that seemed to amuse him was how far Grimmjow would go for a fight, a fight with him that is.

"Very well" '_Trash were so needy'_

He felt in his pocket for the sharp knife , waiting for Grimmjow to go into offense, his opponent possessed strength but not tact.

* * *

**"Ulquiorra these are your other siblings, Tia, Stark,Syazel and Grimmjow", Aizen Sama looked down at the child who remained with a blank impassive stare on his doll like face. Ulquiorra was still covered in blood from earlier on and all he felt was numbness ever since. He was still shaking slightly but unnoticeably, the eight year old boy still felt that what he did was wrong, but he couldn't take it back. What scared him most out of the whole ordeal was how a small part of him liked it... He was enthralled at the pools of blood that formed under their lifeless bodies and After he vented out his anger all he could do was stare at the blood in quiet fascination.**

**"Yo!", Ulquiorra looked up to see a blue haired kid grin at him. He recalled the name** '**Grimmjow'.**

**The pale haired boy stared with wide doll eyes and blinked at the older kid. He looked up at Aizen Sama for reassurance and the brunette smiled tenderly; none of those smiles ever reflected in his eyes but Ulquiorra was but a child and couldn't differentiate between fake smiles and genuine smiles, to him, Aizen Sama's somewhat fatherly manner made the boy want to prove himself useful to his adoptive parent. At the moment , Aizen had thought the child ready enough to meet the others and Ulquiorra wanted nothing more but to work hard and live up to those expectations.**

**...**

**The children of Las Noches were all peculiar to the little boy and he watched them with interest. It was easy to see that all those who Aizen Sama brought in had some form of talent or another and the time came for them to earn their titles.**

**For the past month he trained with the other children in a daze like state, it was not that he was unaware, nothing seemed to slip past his eyes but the days just seemed to pass by. On those days that he finished train with specific weapons , sometimes Grimmjow would sit next to him and talk, and he would listen quietly but never held interest in what the other boy had to say, Grimmjow, being two years older and having four years more experience in Las Noches, thought Ulquiorra as someone who would look up to him for advice , just like Syazel had, but to his disappointment, nothing seemed to faze the younger pale child. It frustrated Grimmjow to no end, all he really wanted was to be acknowledged and the fact that this new kid ;after less time than what he trained had already became a favorite of Aizen's, irritated him.**

**He would lash out terrifyingly at his victims, like a wild beast craving for others to feel pain, but no matter how brutal he's kills were, the younger child would not acknowledge him and when it came to Ulquiorra to display his skills, he couldnt help but admire at how graceful and stealthily the younger child always seemed to finish his opponents.**

**When the time came for their placements , he was giddy with anticipation at fighting Ulquiorra, it was what he waited for this past month and it was finally here. The chance to prove himself.**

**The pale boy, remained clam and collected as he walked to the middle of the training grounds. He hated the brats nonchalant expression, he wanted nothing more than to see an emotion, something along the lines of, '_defeat'_...**

* * *

"well isn't this familiar Ulquiorra?", Grimmjow grinned , pulling his pants up with a smirk because no, he wouldn't fight while stark naked.

"Hn...", Ulquiorra replied uninterested in short conversation. "Tch! This time it will be different, there is only one king.", he cracked his knuckles together and lunged forward. The pale assassin wouldn't deny that Grimmjow was fast, but, he was faster and so he quickly dodged and brought the gleaming knife up to the Sesta's arm. Sky blue eyes narrowed in annoyance at the slight sting on his arm. It was not deep, but deep enough to draw blood from the cut. Staring at emerald eyes, Grimmjow grinned and brought his fist up to his opponents face, but Ulquiorra brought a pale hand to stop the blow and clenched the fist within his own. They stayed that way for a while , face to face. Grimmjow's body was pulsating with an adrenaline rush and he grinned down at the emotionless eyes before him. He was taller than Ulquiorra and, in a childish way, that made him feel better.

"why?'

Grimmjow halted at the question.

"Why?" Ulquiorra pressed on."-Why do you insist on fighting me when the outcome is inevitable?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the cocky statement, " to prove myself"

'_ To prove myself against you'_

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly as he took in those words, in a small way, he understood the meaning, he understood that need.

"I see..."

Claps sounded from the doorway and they both turned their attention towards a smiling pink haired scientist holding two folders. "Marvelous! the drama never fails to entertain me", Syazel smiled sinisterly before handing the folder to Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra san, Aizen Sama sent me to deliver these for you. The folder contains all suspects who might be involved with Urahara Kisuke, the task is to observe them and when the order comes, terminate them.", Syazel explained , looking at Grimmjow with a maniac like grin. The impeccable scientist brought a manicured finger up to push the glasses perched on his nose.

"oh and You two are assigned to work together."

"...", Syazel giggled at Grimmjows shocked face and Ulquiorra's..- well, there was no expression there but deep down Syazel would like to think he was feeling a little discomfort.

" well bye bye now!", he trailed his eyes over Grimmjow's bare chested form and winked before throwing the other file at him and exiting the room.

"Tch", The blue haired Espada gripped the folder and headed outside as well, banging the door on the way. It was quiet now, quiet and peaceful and finally he could have a shower...

_'Finally'_

He shrugged off his trench coat and pulled the black shirt over his head, glancing at his bed and taking note of the left behind shirt...well half jacket of Grimmjow's on the floor. Ignoring the article of clothing, he tore the bed sheets off and threw them aside, it seemed that neither of them had reached a climax and for that he was thankful. A maid would be here anytime soon, so he left the room and entered the shower; stripping of his remanding clothes, Ulquiorra opened the tap and let the water run. He closed the curtains behind him and proceeded to adjust the water temperature.

The shower rain pelted on his exposed back ,soothing all his muscles and he let out a shiver of pleasure, bending his head to look at the blood washing away on the tiled floor. The once crimson liquid had turned a muddy orange and disappeared down the drain while he stood there amidst it all. He reached for the cloth and began rinsing off his body, rubbing the material up against his chiseled pale chest. He wiped down the muscles of his arms to the long slender fingers where the blood stains were crusted and to his stomach, letting all the sweat and dirt accumulated during the course of the day, rinse away.

When he felt he was clean enough, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towl around his waist, heading to his bedroom.

The sheets were changed and he sat on the freshly made bed, reaching out for the folder on his desk. Ulquiorra opened the folder and read through the details of the first suspect.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

* * *

"Hime! You are so kawaii! look at you with bread crumbs all over your face!" Chizuru gushed at the innocent red head and skipped over to her side, she stopped however when she noticed a slight scar on her Hime's cheek and frowned. Orihime became flustered when she noticed her classmate staring at her cut, " oh its nothing Chizuru san!, I-I tripped and fell and got cut but it will heal! its just a small scrape", she smiled brightly and Chizuru brightened up, reaching over to grab her boobs when Tatsuki shoved her away.

"OI ! chizuru stop trying to molest Orihime!", Her best friend growled and Orihime turned scarlet at the word 'molest'. she was just that innocent of a fifteen year old girl; Focussing on the cherry blossom tree's, she drifted her attention away from her friends arguing and sighed when she spotted Kurosaki Kun. Ichigo was just so admirable, she loved everything about him and paid so much attention to him that it was on the border of being unhealthy. Kurosaki Kun however, only knew her name, nothing more, nothing less and that thought made her depressed inside. She knew somewhere in the bottom of her heart that Ichigo would never love her the way she loved him. Her first crush was so heartbreaking, she could just tell from watching Rukia san and him that she would never stand a chance, because those two shared a bond she could only dream of having with Kurosaki Kun.

'sigh'... The bell rang and Tatsuki Chan grabbed her hand in a firm hold to head to their homeroom class.

"Ne Orihime Chan, why don't we practice before the teacher arrives?"

She nodded in reply and got into her martial arts stance. She didn't take Martial arts classes but according to Tatsuki Chan, she would be a black belt if she did. Tatsuki lunged forward and aimed to kick Orihime in the face but she readily brought up both her hands up to block the attack.

"Very good !", Tatsuki grinned at her and she flushed as the class let out impressed comments.

The room grew quiet however when a dark figure entered the class. she supposed it was one of those people that sent chills up others spines and she was right, because when she looked up she was met with a blank impassive stare and penetrating emerald doll like eyes.

Ulquiorra looked at the woman's shocked face and couldn't help but let a smirk grace his features.

_"I guess we do meet again...Onna"_

* * *

**Well I am finally done with that chapter, chapter updates will take about a week or so because of final exams, Gomenasai.**

**Review !**

**-Ally 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I do not own bleach but I do own an Ulquiorra and Grimmjow chibi doll! ^.^**

* * *

it was unusual looking at himself with a High school uniform on, the bleached white cotton shirt with the Kakura High logo looked neat and presentable but definitely felt out of place for him; he was slightly happy that the uniform consisted of a black blazer though, the habit of stuffing his hands in the coat pockets he wore became something of a trademark signature. Ulquiorra glanced at his pale reflection in the mirror, he knew he's appearance contrasted greatly against others. He was pale , too pale and on more than one occasion, people would remark on his porcelain features. "_Doll like"_

_**A doll to be used for Aizen Sama's purpose...**_

Ulquiorra had no other reason to live, he was hollow on the inside and he existed only to serve his father.

He adjusted the black tie and stuffed his hands in the blazer pockets before walking out the room to Aizen Sama's throne.

He entered the wide room and bowed before his superior, waiting patiently for his other '_Comrade',_ the thought of Grimmjow as a Nakama was distasteful , he would have preferred to work alone and working with Grimmjow was something he didn't think would fit; but he wouldn't question Aizen Sama, the pale teenager knew that his adoptive father always had a plan.

A loud bang echoed throughout the vast room and he titled his head up to see a highly annoyed Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez enter with a scowl n his face. "OI! Aizen why do I have to work with this bastard?!". He gestured to Ulquiorra who ignored him and stared with a bored expression. Compared to him, Grimmjow had worn his uniform with the first few buttons left open to reveal his chest, he didn't wear a tie and he dragged the black blazer across his broad shoulders. For a moment, Ulquiorra wondered if anyone would correct his appearance at the school and he decided he would wait and see.

Sousuke Aizen smiled at Grimmjow but his eyes held a glint of warning in them, "If it is such a problem,Ulquiorra is more than competent to carry out this mission himself", He smiled in satisfaction as Grimmjow remained quiet. Aizen was well aware than his blue haired subordinate thought himself to be competing with Ulquiorra and he used it to his upper advantage in this situation.

"Tch.",Grimmjow scowled., _Like hell he'd leave a mission solely up to that prick._

Ulquiorra had his eyes fixed on the ground, he was clueless about schools and definitely didn't have any experience in the art of making friends so a part of him wondered exactly how he would get close to the suspects and this apparently special woman, Inoue Orihime?. He didn't know how she looked and he didn't know how to go about this mission either.

Aizen Sama dismissed the both of them and the pale assassin quietly walked out. He passed through the hallway in silence with his hands stuffed in the blazer pockets, there were many suspects listed in the folder and he wondered just how powerful this Urahara was? usually, Aizens methods would be to have his enemies terminated but this man must be something else if his father would resort to something of this caliber.

A peculiar girl with long raven hair and too long sleeves walked by him and bowed solemnly, "Ulquiorra sama, I am so s-sorry about yesterday.", Sun Sun looked up at the pale assassin with eyes filled with shame. He stood still for a moment, he knew that Grimmjow was pretty much feared by the lower ranking espada and their subordinates, the fraccions, around Las Noches, The sesta was known for his brutal violence and sadistic ways so this girl probably followed out of fear.

_'Trash'_

"Hn...", Ulquiorra looked down at her before walking on, he wasn't one to hold a grudge or be the vindictive sort, "There is no need to apologize woman...", He spoke in his deep monotone voice and continued walking at a calm pace, he was bored and he's thoughts drifted to that incident of yesterday, that woman just had some quality that intrigued him, she was interesting.

...

Sun Sun was left shocked for a moment, the fact that Ulquiorra sama would say it was okay, left her speechless. She didn't expect that, usually any of the other espada wouldn't hesitate to so much as slap her for doing such an act of disgrace, probably even worse in Noitra's case. It was well known by her type that Espada were to be afraid of, they were ruthless and inhumane, trained to be monstrous weapons, but the quatro seemed ...different?Her cheeks tainted a soft pink as she thought of his deep voice and the way he looked at her, his gaze was so hypnotic,as if it could see straight through her eyes and into her very soul... He was truly beautiful, and cold. oh so cold... Sun Sun turned her gaze behind to watch the back of his figure, he was so graceful.

She covered her mouth with the sleeves of her top and whispered softly with a faint blush,

"Ulquiorra Sama..."

* * *

"ICHIGO!", A boy with medium brown hair shouted out, his friend that stood beside was short and seemed to be the polar opposite, the shorter boy had a calm, gentle personality as opposed to this hyper active one.

Grimmjow snorted at the name,_'Ichigo? pfft fucking strawberry!', _He snickered to himself as he saw the brown haired boy run up to an orange haired teen. The name suited the person, strawberry.

He glanced down at Ulquiorra who remained unfazed and walked on the side of the road , '_Fucking emo bastard..'_

That indifferent attitude never failed to piss him off.

He stuffed his hands in the pants pocket and grinned as he noticed a few girls look his way, yes, he knew he was hot with his electric blue eyes and hair that just added to his exotic features, he was sexy and he never failed to use it to his advantage.

He trailed his eyes over a few of the girls there, they were all pretty cute but nothing special in his opinion, he stopped however as he spotted a curvy girl with long turquoise hair leaning on that carrot tops shoulder. Ichigo? This girl, wow, she was what you'd call hot! He grinned in a predatory way and slowly licked his lips. He just found his first prey in this stupid school and suddenly, despite being stuck with his arch rival with that stupid cold demeanor of his, things were starting to look bright and fun...

"Ichigo?",Ulquiorra suddenly decided to break the silence;he was pretty sure this boy was one of the mentioned suspects, his partner stared at him, processing the name.

"Kurosaki ?", Grimmjow paused,"-well lets go say hi", he smirked, baring his canine teeth. When he arrived in front of the group, he had on a trademark grin and Ulquiorra trailed behind him like a foreboding shadow in the dark. The girl he had his eyes on earlier looked up shyly from her grip on the strawberries shoulder and he smirked when she blushed sweetly.

**_'So fucking adorable'_**

"Yo", he grinned, " My friend...", he internally shuddered as he gestured to Ulquiorra, "- and I are new here so we just thought we'd introduce ourselves"; He winked at the cute girl. Grimmjow was met with a series of hello's and hi's followed by introductions and Ulquiorra had to admit, without Grimmjow he didn't think he'd be able to get acquainted with these people so fast, most being suspects from the folder.

**'Uruuyu Ishida, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji,Yasutora Sado and?'...**

_'where was Inoue Orihime', _Ulquiorra wondered silently. This woman was the only one left, quite frankly the mission was starting off extremely well.

The bell rang, signalling homeroom and being lost and a bit confused , he stared at Grimmjow , "Why are they going away?". The sesta looked at him weirdly, "To class, your supposed to look at that board for your name and see which classroom your in idiot", He pointed and waved with a grin. Grimmjow had already found out which class he was in, and he was thrilled that Ulquiorra wasn't in it. He realized the emo espada was a bit clueless when it came to human customs and lifestyles but sometimes he's honest lack of knowledge never failed to leave him dumbfounded. I mean, how could someone who was so intellectual, know so little?

After seeing his name under class 2A, he set out on finding the room, walking past the corridors and students who were heading to their own classes. A few girls seemed to point and stare in his direction, giggling and muttering to their friends while others were creeped out by his complexion. He waved them off, ignoring whatever attention they had to give and finally stopped at the class he was supposed to be in.

Ulquiorra entered, feeling a hushed silence coming about as his now fellow peers stared at him with a mixture of curiosity and fear; he knew he radiated that type of aura. Green eyes looked up to survey the room when they fell on a pair of grey ones that held a look of shock, and he couldn't deny he was surprised too.

_**'So we meet again...onna'**,_

he smirked to himself and walked past her frozen figure, calmly taking a seat at the very back.

"Orihime are you alright?", a girl with short spiky hair walked up to the woman who nodded numbly. "H-hai Tatsuki chan!", she followed her friend and took her seat one row in front of him.

* * *

Orihime was shocked to say in the least, that boy, the same boy she passed of as a figment of her overactive imagination, turns out to be real!

This was way too much, and to make matters worse she could feel him staring at her the entire duration of class, more so after the teacher took down the register.. Ignoring his presence, she walked out with Tatsuki to her next class and sat down in the front; she had a feeling he wouldn't sit anywhere near her this way, but, she was wrong. Ulquiorra Schiffer, the boy from what she passed of as a dream, calmly took a seat directly behind her. It was as if he was stalking her and she didn't feel comfortable with it at all.

The room was fulled with soft murmurs about the cold pale new kid in their class and the red head fiddled with the hem of her skirt to ease the jitters in her stomach. The class silenced when their mathematics teacher entered, all smiles and crinkled eyes, pretty much creeping the majority of the students.

_**'**What happened to the old sensei?', _Orihime stared uneasily at this new teacher who leered over them all. The silver haired sensei walked up to the board and wrote with a white piece of chalk,**Ichimaru Gin,** he turned around and if possible, grinned even wider, "Now why don't ya'll introduce ya selves hmm?", Ichimaru Sensei cracked a powdered blue eye opened as he spotted his target; Gin placed his hands on the teachers desk and smiled, "-Lets start with you Schiffer?"

* * *

Gin had just left to assume his role as a teacher and now Aizen sat on the throne with a slight smile playing on his lips, he stared at the raven haired girl who flushed under his gaze; he was amused at this new turn of events but it was entertaining. He supposed that maybe this particular Fraccion might just be useful after all.

"You wish to be apart of Ulquiorra's mission?",he questioned the girl once again and The Fraccion blushed at her boldness but nodded in agreement. She wanted to see Ulquiorra Sama and she wanted to help. It was unusual for her to be this daring but after talking to Tia Sama, her espada that she served told her to do what she wanted, that a woman had a right just as any man to take part in a mission.

She was scared, but she wanted this.

"Very well, you may attend Kakura High as well", Aizen smiled, "-Be sure to stay safe Sun Sun"

"H-Hai Aizen Sama"

* * *

**Hellooooo, thank you to all that reviewed! and yes, Grimmnel is just starting to form :D **

**Im thinking of starting a new UlquiHime fanfic, but like with lemons *Drools***

**anyhooo, review!  
**

**-Ally**


End file.
